This disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for a writing utensil. Specifically, this relates to markers.
Typical markers and retractable tip markers present the problem of requiring multiple writing instruments for multiple, separate colors. This problem can limit the application and usefulness of these types of markers to easily communicate via drawing or writing. Transitioning from one color marker to the next requires at least two separate actions: capping the current color marker, then uncapping the next color marker. In addition, if it is desired to draw or write with different colors, multiple markers are required in order to accurately represent the medium in question.